


Gentle Heart of Hellholt

by DarthChocolate



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M, implied rape and torture in the three chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:08:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29378280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthChocolate/pseuds/DarthChocolate
Summary: Prince Oberyn meets Ellaria Sand for the first time with a brief look at Hellholt.
Relationships: Oberyn Martell/Ellaria Sand
Comments: 5
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lyannathewolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyannathewolf/gifts).



Oberyn Martell stared out at the water as the boat sailed through the Brimstone. His daughter, Nymeria sat near him. She brushed her hair, “have you been here before, father?”

“Briefly on route to be fostered at the Sandstones,” he glanced at his eldest daughter Obara who was attempting to spear fish on the side of the boat.

His other daughter Tyene had been doing her needlepoint. “Why couldn’t Arianne come with us?"

"As I told you before,” Septa Fulvi looked up from the Qartheen coin game, which she was playing with the youngest daughter Sarella. “House Uller is known for being mad and worse. Your uncle and aunt feared for her safety.”

“Why aren’t we afraid?” Tyene inquired.

“Because we’re the worst,” Oberyn grinned. They laughed.

Hellholt looked almost like any other Dornish city. Though, most cities didn’t have a red temple or impaled corpses across the shorelines. Oberyn and his family disembarked at the main port. Nymeria and Tyene grabbed their father’s arms. They begged to visit the market first before going to the castle. Sarella clung to Obara. The little girl wanted to try out spear fishing like her big sister. Septa Fulvi reminded them of their official escort. She shook her head and sighed as Oberyn gave into his girls’ demands.

“Nym, take off that bracelet. We’re not buying it.” Septa Fulvi tapped Tyene’s shoulder. “Put those back. There will be plenty of food at the castle. Prince Oberyn, would you mind fetching Obara and Sarella? I think they’re still at the port. Oberyn?”

A beautiful young woman buying chickpeas in the distance had caught the prince’s eye. “Ah, what?”

“There are only two girls here.” Septa Fulvi did a head count. “Guess what we’re missing?”

After Obara caught a fish, she allowed her little sister to use her spear. “Tighter on the grip and loose on the arms.” She rubbed Sarella’s head. “Better.”

A little boy approached them. “Look, look! I can stand on my head.” The nine-year-old demonstrated. “I bet you can’t do it.”

“Why would I want to?” Obara rolled her eyes.

“Because it’s… because it’s –“ He accidently fell into the water and slashed them. Obara grimaced at him. He stuck out his tongue. “I bet I’m faster than you.” He bolted away.

Obara silently signaled to Sarella and begun her pursue of the boy through the market. He was quick and kept an eye on Obara. He didn’t notice little Sarella who sprung out and tripped him. Obara swung her spear at the boy.

Her father prevented her from hitting the boy. “We don’t hurt children.”

“I wasn’t going to.”

“Really?” He rose his eyebrows.

“Just a little scar.”

Oberyn chuckled, “my little warrior.”

“Vorian, Vorian,” the beautiful young woman appeared with another little boy in tow. “I’m sorry. Was he challenging people again?”

“Your son is fine,” Oberyn studied her pleasing features up close.

“Not my son, he’s my half-brother,” she corrected. “Are you Prince Oberyn?”

“I am indeed.” He scooped up Sarella and rested his arm around Obara. “These are my daughters.” Septa Fulvi dragged the other two girls over.

“Welcome to Hellholt,” she curtseyed. “I’m Ellaria Sand. This is Vorian and Yorick Uller. I’m sorry about your escort, but we can take you to the castle if you wish.”

“That would be lovely.” He offered, “may I carry your crate for you?” He placed Sarella down.

“Thank you.” Ellaria was abled to now hold both little brothers’ hands.

Septa Fulvi whispered to the girls, “it seems your father found something in the market that he wants.” They chuckled. Oberyn glanced back at them which made them laugh again.

“You have such beautiful daughters,” Ellaria remarked as they walked.

Oberyn added proudly, “they’re clever and dangerous as well.”

Ellaria kept a firm grip on little Yorick who was trying to wiggle free. “They’ll fit well here then.”

The Hellholt castle didn’t adore itself with gold or silver. There were no beautiful tapestries. Its’ great hall bore a large collection of various weapons. The girls enthusiastically listened to their father point out each weapon. “That’s an Ibbenese axe.”

“Hairy men,” Sarella looked up at it.

“Correct,” Oberyn praised her. “Over there is a slender Bravos sword. They say not much is needed to kill a man, and they’re right. Right here is a Dothraki arakh. The Dothraki are horse lords. They even worship a horse god which is unexpected since they’ve never seen our sand steeds.”

“Prince Oberyn,” Lord Harmen Uller bowed. “We’re honored to have you here. May I present my wife, Lady Cyrenna, my bastard daughter, Ellaria Sand, my sons Vorian, Yorick and Albin who is apparently naked.”

Lady Uller screamed, “NOT AGAIN! Albin put your clothes back on or I’LL CHAIN THEM TO YOU!” Her son kept running around. “Do you want to be known as the naked boy before the prince?”

The two-year-old shrugged his shoulders, “yes.”

Ellaria attempted a different approach. “If you’re naked, you’ll receive another bath.”

“Ugh,” Albin went to retrieve his clothes.

“Anyway, this way please,” Lord Uller gestured to Prince Oberyn.

Lesser lords and high-ranking servants were included in the feast to honor Prince Oberyn’s visit. Nymeria and Tyene talked pleasantries with some of them. Obara had no idea why her sisters would engage in such boring conversations. Septa Fulvi informed her, “you’re all serpents. You and Sarella have a power distance attack. Nym and Tyene tended to get up very close to their prey to stick their fangs into its’ neck. One must practice all their skills, so they don’t become dull.”

The meal was promptly served. Prince Oberyn sat at the main table. His daughters Obara and Nymeria had been seated next to him. Septa Fulvi was near Obara. Sarella was to the septa’s right. Tyene had been at the end. Lord Uller sat between his wife and younger brother Ulwyk.

“Your family has a fine collection of weapons.” Prince Oberyn dug into his food.

“Ellaria’s favorite is the turtle shell shield. My brother fancies the trident from White Harbor.” Lord Uller informed him. “We have longing to acquire a goldenheart bow for our collection.” He stared at Sarella, “sweet girl. Please tell your mother that we’ll give a ship worth of peppers for one.” He tilted his head towards the prince, “what brings you here?”

“Dragon bones,” Sarella beamed.

Lord Uller leaned back, “we keep those in our dungeon along with some nasty devices. Would you like to learn all about my house’s long history?” Sarella nodded her little head.

“Long mad and stupid history,” Lady Uller chimed in. “I doubt these sweet young ladies would be interested in that. Yorick stop shoving so much food in your mouth. Albin keep your feet off the table.” She sighed, “I’ve been surrounded by brothers or sons all my life. Are girls any easier to manage?”

“I find them so,” the prince sipped his wine.

Septa Fulvi spoke into Obara’s ear, “of course since your father is the first one into trouble.”

Lady Uller declared, “I thought they would since Ellaria has been a comfort to me.”

“We could still try to have a daughter if you wish.” Lord Uller muttered, “though I believe the problem lies with you. Everyone knows Gargalens are salty.”

“Nonsense from the mad Uller,” Lady Uller retorted.

Obara interrupted, “why do they call Ullers mad?”

“Because we pick fights with powerful people and are crazy enough to not relent.” Lord Uller scratched his head. “It first started with a Red Prince. The old prince commanded no one to speak Rhoynish. Anyone who did was to be imprison or flog. My ancestor went further. He tortured a man for seven days. The man continued to speak Rhoynish. My ancestor freed him and removed the ban in Hellholt. The Red Prince was livid. He placed heavy restrictions on trade and put a heavy tax on us. This continued until the Yellow Toad lifted it, I believe.”

“Your ancestors told the Red Prince that he would reinstate the ban if the prince endured eight days of tortures.”

“He probably did,” Lord Uller agreed with Prince Oberyn.

Nymeria stuck her fork in her fish, “so only Uller men are mad?”

“There was a Lady Allyria Uller. She fought the Ironborn once. She was considered mad. At least, the Ironborn thought she was mad and savage.” Lord Uller related, “they had come to raid our shores. She impaled them all. A few Ironborn corpses are still hanging at Hellgate. Though, I should have said most of the men were impaled. Their leader was drowned in the sand as an insult to their god. Between us and the Daynes, those Ironborn never dreamt of raiding Dorne ever again. She scared them good.”

His daughters enjoyed tales of warrior women. They were driven to be one. The following morning, they begun their day in the practice yard. Vorian Uller spared with Nymeria, while his brother Yorick sparred with Sarella. Sarella preferred to practice her little bow that her mother gave her. Little Albin just ran in circles in the yard carrying a stick.

“You’re doing good,” Ellaria encouraged him. Prince Oberyn turned his head towards her. She blushed, “well, he hasn’t dropped his stick.” He smirked at her.

“Time to tour the dungeon,” Lord Uller announced and beckoned the prince and his daughters to follow. Unlike the rest of the castle, the dungeon was very ornate with various sculptures. Some were images of male and female Strangers wearing cloaks and maggot clothes. Depictions of snakes, scorpions, sinister crabs and vicious hounds adored the walls. “My great uncle carved these. He was very talented.”

Nymeria spotted a white fur hanging on the wall. “Where is this from?”

“Well, it was supposed to be hanging on the wall of my bedchambers, but Lady Uller insisted that it should be placed here. It’s a snow bearskin. Back in the reign of Prince Maron Martell, it had been encouraged to marry into a northern house to cement the peace. My ancestor decided against a Riverland, Stormland, or Reach bride. He chose a true north girl from House Bolton. He sailed north to retrieve his bride. He figured that he would get her since he asked for such a modest dowry.”

“What did he request?” Tyene concealed the fact that she touched the fur.

“A coat of a man’s skin,” this gained all the girls’ interest. Lord Uller went on, “the rumor was ancient Boltons flayed their enemies. My ancestor didn’t think it was too much to ask for just one skin. The Boltons refused the match. Perhaps, the rumor was a lie, or they simply didn’t wish to share. Who knows? In any regards, my ancestor acquired a selkie instead.”

“She wasn’t a selkie.” Maester Denestan stood next the lord.

“She had a seal hide.”

“Which she tore off of a dead seal,” the maester refuted. “She was a savage from north of the Wall.”

This displeased Ellaria. “She was a good and honorable woman. The people of Hellholt adored her. Old Lord Uller loved her greatly. He composed the Brimstone Soup song for her.”

“He might have,” Lord Uller amended. “The song is probably older than that. In addition, Brimstone Soup isn’t even a love song.”

“Mother thought it romantic.”

Lord Uller blushed slightly at his daughter, “your mother also was fond of my lousy voice.”

“Do you have a favorite song, my prince?” Ellaria inquired.

“I enjoyed ‘Starfire over Town’ as a boy.” Prince Oberyn pondered this. “I don’t know now. I do like singing the ‘Sandstone Necklace’ and ‘Her Gold Braid.’”

“’Her Gold Braid’ and the Lyseni ‘Her Tiger Eyes’ are my favorites.” Ellaria admitted as they walked further inside the dungeon.

Prince Oberyn amused, “only in ballads is being devoured by a tiger a good thing.” They chuckled.

Fittingly, the group arrived at the dragon skeleton. It had all but the skull. Lord Uller introduced it, “this is the remains of the dragon Meraxes. While on fire, one of our warriors used a scorpion to shoot the monster in the eye.”

“What happen to the dragon queen?” Nymeria moved aside to allow Sarella to rush over for a closer look. “Did you torture her?”

“She died before we could. Though to her credit, Rhaenys never cried out in pain. Her tears were only for her dead dragon. ‘It was not worth losing her, Aegon. It wasn’t,” she cried out. No one has ever loved their sand steeds as much as that woman loved her dragon.” Lord Uller dismissed them, “go explore, while the cells are empty. Maester Denestan will show you our vial of wildfire.” He touched Prince Oberyn’s arm and whispered, “you wish to discuss a different dragon.” The prince nodded his head slightly. Lord Uller led him dusty old torture chamber.

Prince Oberyn inspected the chains on the rack. “You lost a natural son in the war?”

“Natural and trueborn are stupid titles,” Lord Uller scoffed. “Kyle was my flesh and blood, who died under Rhaegar’s command.”

“You fought at Trident. Everyone agrees that you fought well then.”

“Pay no heed to them. They also said Rhaegar fought valiantly. This room was intended for Aegon the First. We arrogantly believed that we could capture the dragon king. I never thought anyone could be so arrogant until I heard Rhaegar speak.”

“Did he speak about his northern maiden?” Fire burned behind Oberyn’s eyes.

“I doubt he saw past his own reflection. The boy prince took command over the army. He had never sweated or bled on a battlefield before. Yet, he chose to take the lead over better men, who knew wars didn’t adhere to numbers or destinies. So many good men died because of his folly.”

“What happen at the Trident?”

“The results of such a course,” Lord Uller frowned. “Your uncle Ser Lewyn tried to conceive a battle strategy. Rhaegar would hear none of it. He assumed victory simply with his presences. His only plan seemed to be to kill Baratheon personally. It was as if the whole war depended on this. The gull! Men claimed the battle was lost when Rhaegar died. In truth, we were losing before this. If not for Ser Lewyn and Ser Barristan calling for a retreat, no one would have survived.”

“Do you hate Prince Rhaegar and favor this Robert?”

“Do you hate the man or the men who worship him? I’ve never been one for philosophy. Wars make sense to me. Revenge for our princess and her children that I would gladly wield my morning star for. This Baratheon is a tough fighter, I grant you that. But a king, that’s doubtful. Your brother has more sense hence he not coming here,” Lord Uller smirked. “Baratheon has too many tongues in his ear to direct his steps. ‘King Aerys killed your dear princess.’ He spoke those words to us. The words weren’t even his. He recited the old bird’s lies. When do we fight this stag king and skin the lions?”

“Soon.”

“Though not as soon as either of us would desire.”

Prince Oberyn sadly concurred. They returned to the group and toured the rest of the castle. Lord Uller arranged for a demonstration of some scorpions. Prince Oberyn became melancholy and wandered off.

It wasn’t the first time that he did this. Obara knew the reason, “Aunt Elia?”

“Yes,” Septa Fulvi acknowledged. “I have no doubt that you and your father will bloody your spears to avenge her. For now, it just hurts and must be coped with.”

The castle had a small garden containing mostly strawberry, a few lemons, a few olives, some plums and an odd marble statue. Prince Oberyn stood there staring at it. He tried to decipher what the statue was of.

“It’s a love goddess, my prince.” Ellaria bowed to him and answered his unasked question. “My father had it made for my mother. She was Lyseni. The sculpturer has never been there before.”

“So, he modeled her after Princess Nymeria,” Prince Oberyn summarized. “The armor is an interesting addition.”

“My father’s idea. Love needs protection.”

“It surely does,” he turned glum. It was quiet for a moment. “Why are you here?”

“I wish to help you with what ever you need.”

His face grew dark, “I need to give some men slow agonizing deaths.”

“Spilt blood doesn’t heal a bleeding heart.”

“What does then?”

“Let your heart grow with love.”

“I’m not a forgiving man.”

“I’m not asking you to be one.”

Her eyes pierced into him softly. He dismissed it. “We should head back to the others.”

“Of course, my prince.” Ellaria gathered some strawberries. She gave them to Nymeria, Tynene, Lady Uller and little Albin.

The younger children stayed inside with the maester and the septa for lessons. The older ones went out riding. Hellholt had fine horse and stables. Nymeria admired a statue of a winged horse. “Another piece of art from my great uncle,” Lord Uller brought out some of the best steeds for the prince and his two daughters to choose from.

“He was the only truly mad Uller.” Lady Uller exclaimed. “He had to be mad since he was the only truly sweet Uller. The poor boy never spoke an ill word of anyone. Yet, voices tormented him as a young man.”

“The septon had advised my great grandmother that the boy should be sent away. She beat the septon with a rod in front of everyone. She threated to behead anyone who dares touch her son.”

“Why didn’t she just whip the septon?” Obara picked a beautiful red stallion.

Lady Uller grasped. Her husband grinned in respond, “my great grandfather hid her whip on her.” She shook her head at her husband and climbed on her horse.

Prince Oberyn observed each horse chosen and was surprised, “why does Lady Ellaria have the most ill-temper horse?”

“She has her mother’s kind nature. Animals adored her.” Lord Uller mentioned as they rode off into the desert.

“Yes, Lady Borah was a sweet woman and like a dear sister to me.” Lady Uller stared straight at her husband. “If I had any sense, I would have left you and taken her with me back to Salt Shore.”

“I would have never let you do that!”

“It wasn’t like I was taking you, grumpy old man.” Lady Uller retorted back.

The Ullers’ bickering seemed more like teasing to Prince Oberyn unlike some of his brother and good sister’s arguments. He watched as Obara raced Lord Ulwyk Uller. Ellaria rode next to Nymeria to make sure the girl was alright on the horse. He found himself fancying Ellaria’s smile more and more.

He sat across from her at dinner. Ellaria’s half brother Albin sat on her lap much to the bane of Lady Uller. Ellaria didn’t mind it. “All your daughters are intelligent and very talented. Your youngest speaks several languages.”

“I heard you conversing with her in the Summer Isle’s tongue.” Prince Oberyn remarked.

Ellaria blushed, “very little and very poorly.”

“Yes, yes, they’re all talent.” Lady Uller was more interested in, “which girl vexes you the less?” Septa Fulvi rubbed her chin. “Which girl can you rely on?”

That question the septa could answer, “Obara. She is my strong right arm. I can trust her to take care of and protect her sisters.”

Obara sat up straight proudly. Tyene gave her mother big innocent eyes, “aren’t I good?”

“Yes, you’re very good at mischief.”

“Mischief is the spice of life.” Ellaria struggled to keep her half-brother still.

People started dancing. Lady Uller strongly urged her two sons to dance with Nymeria and Tyene. While the oldest boys had to be shoved into doing it, little Albin leaped down and grabbed Sarella’s hand. She looked up at her father and Obara confused. Oberyn encouraged his youngest to go ahead. He sang “Sticks and Stone” with Obara as the other girls danced. When Nymeria returned to the table, she sang “Her Gold Braid” with her father. Prince Oberyn directed the song towards Ellaria.

There was a hint of sadness in Ellaria’s expression. “My brother used to sing to me.”

“I’m sorry.” The prince didn’t wish to cause her any pain.

“No, it’s alright.” Her voice softened, “I love the sound of your voice.”

He rose and invited her to dance with him. “I’ve loved four other women. The love faded quickly. If you’re wise, you’re realize that I don’t warrant love.”

“Even if I can’t give you the love which you need, Oberyn, you still deserve it.”

Once the dance was over, Oberyn kissed her cheek. It had been a rather tamed gesture, which made his heart unexpectedly race. He didn’t trust his heart much and didn’t pursue it. They retired for the evening.

Nightmares had made his heart so often since his sister’s death. That night, he woke up with his heat beating wildly and no dream for an explanation. Septa Fulvi was sleeping among the girls, so he was leery of waking her. For some unknown reason, he felt inclined to speak to Ellaria on the matter.

“I’m sorry to disturb you at such an hour.”

“It’s fine. I’m quite accustomed to it.” She closed the door to her bedchambers. “Yorick used to wake me many of nights. He once came to me fearing the dragon came back to live in the dungeon. Then, he fretted giant crabs were under his bed. Would you like take a stroll with me in the garden?”

He offered her his arm which she gladly took. “Why didn’t he go to his mother with his bad dream?”

“He believed that Lady Uller would make him eat the crabs.”

“Interesting,” Prince Oberyn chuckled softly.

“Who did you go to when you had nightmares as a boy?”

“I rarely had a nightmare. When I did, I went to my father. He would take up his sword, and we would fight the monsters together.”

“Do you fight your daughters’ nightmares?”

“They rarely have nightmares either. Obara had one about a black stone monster. Tyene dreamt about a flock of birds attacking her. Sarella woke me up to fend off a kraken in her bedchambers.”

“What about Nymeria?”

His face became sorrowful. “After Elia died, she had a few nightmares about it.”

“Was that what your dream tonight was about?” Ellaria rubbed his arm.

“I didn’t have one.”

She pondered this deeply. “Was Nymeria close to her aunt?”

“Very,” he confirmed. “Elia took care of her since she was a baby until she had children of her own.”

“I could always count on my brother to protect me.” Ellaria glanced at the flowers in the moonlight. “You could always count on your sister to care for your daughters. Now she is gone, you can’t go explore or dare to dream. They might be left all alone.”

He hadn’t thought about that. “How does knowing this help at all?”

Her eyes lit up, “come ride with me.”

“Right now? In the middle of the night?”

“Yes.”

“What?” Prince Oberyn couldn’t believe her. “Where would we go?”

“Come with me and find out.”

He was ever up for challenge. They snuck into the stables and rode out. She led him to a remote beach along the Brimstone river. “What do you wish to show me? There is nothing here.”

“I want to show you an adventure.” Ellaria yanked off all her clothes and dived into the water. “Care to join me?”

He jumped in after her. He wasn’t the only one who craved excitement. A group of young boys and girls were getting into trouble in the castle that night too. Three of his daughters were involved in it. He got to witness the tail end of events ad they returned from their swim. Lady Uller had been furious at the young ones. “Why would you eat scorpions in the bottom of the wine bottle? Don’t you know most of them are poisonous? The maester is trying to save three of you now from dying.”

Prince Oberyn rushed over to his two daughters. “Are you alright?”

Nymeria turned to Obara. “Of course, father.” Obara shrugged her shoulders. “We listened to Tyene and ate the right ones.”

“Father, I didn’t participate in it.” Tyene stood next to the septa. Her mother glared at her, “much.”  
“You seem better now,” the septa noticed his expression.

“I am.”

“Good,” Septa Fulvi handed him the fussy Sarella. “This girl needs her prince.”

“My tired little snake,” Prince Oberyn placed her head on his shoulder and rocked her gently to sleep. He glanced briefly at Ellaria before he walked into his bedchambers. Ellaria’s appearance in his dream was thankfully not brief.

The sun rose thus issuing the time for their departure from Hellholt. Lord Uller and his family gave their farewells to the prince. To everyone’s surprise except the septa, Prince Oberyn approached Ellaria and kissed her hand. “I wish you accompany us as my guest to Sunspear.” She was overjoyed and hurried to get her belongings.

Lord Uller came towards the prince, “if you harm her, I’ll rip your heart out of your chest.”

“I knew I liked you.” Prince Oberyn grinned.

As the boat sailed down the Brimstone, Prince Oberyn glanced at his daughters and sat next to Ellaria. She held his hand, “I’ve never visited the Greenblood before. They say it’s the daughter of Mother Rhoyne.”

“What do they call the Brimstone?” he rose an eyebrow.

“Her bastard son.” They laughed together.


	2. Chapter 2

Families are complicated. Royal families required five books of instructions. Prince Doran Martell favored order. His chaotic family destroyed any chance of that. His brother Oberyn and his four nieces arrived home like a sandstorm. His daughter Arianne was the first to be caught up in the wind as she rushed over to greet Tyene. Septa Fulvi was the sole calm center. Even she could do little to rein in the Sand Snakes as his nieces were called. They did a quick greeting and stormed away to mischief. Arianne was swept along with them. The septa greeted his wife Mellario. Oberyn was the last to arrive. Doran soon discovered the reason for it.

“Doran, this is Ellaria Sand.” Oberyn introduced, “Ellaria, this is my brother Doran, Prince of Dorne.”

“My prince,” Ellaria curtseyed.

“Welcome to Sunspear, Lady Ellaria.” Doran could see how happy his brother was. He also noticed how livid Mellario had been with the unexpected guest.

Septa Fulvi promptly suggested, “Prince Oberyn, why don’t you escort Lady Ellaria around, while I present them with your gifts? Lady Mellario, he got you and Areo some lovely goat milk soap.”

“Of course, he did.” Mellario scowled at Ellaria as she took Oberyn’s arm and walked away. She refused to yell at the bastard woman in front of her son. She also refused to dine with her.

Oberyn gave Ellaria a tour of the castle. She eagerly listened to every detail. Though she suddenly stopped at a mural of Prince Mors and Princess Nymeria, she closed her eyes and touched it. He stared at her fascinated, “what are you doing?”

“I’ve been told many stories about Princess Nymeria from my father.” Ellaria slipped off her shoes. “I want to imagine what Nymeria, the woman felt as she lived here. Did it feel like home or did she love Mors so much that it became home?”

He gently kissed her lips and watched her eyes. “He adored her. The royal bedchambers were torn down and reconstructed in marble to resemble her home back at the Rhoyne.”

“May I please see it?”

“In an hour or so,” he caressed her face. “My brother and spicy good sister will be busy. We can steal a glimpse of it then.”

It had been originally assumed that Ellaria’s visit would be short. Two months went by. Oberyn still yearned for her to remain by his side. She accompanied the Martell family to the Water Gardens. In the morning, the warriors of the family would spar and practice fighting. Obara often sparred with her sister Nymeria or Gascoyne. This morning, Oberyn instructed his young nephew Quentyn in spears. Ellaria cheered encouragingly to them.

Prince Doran watched them from some distance away. Arianne sat beside her father brushing her cousin Tynene’s hair. Once her morning prayers were finished, Mellario came over to her husband, “you’re letting that woman put up that vulgar statue in Sunspear!”

“Dorne allows for other religions.” Doran stated. “Besides, it’s a little statue in a far away spot which you won’t even notice.”

“You know what this means,” Mellario waved her finger at him. “She’s planting roots and is going to become your brother’s …” She was too angry to say it.

“His paramour,” Prince Doran finished. “It’s not a big issue.”

“How can it not be?! She flaunts her immoral ways. How long before she has orgies or kills every virgin in the castle to appease her love goddess?”

Prince Doran shook his head and scoffed, “that’s ridiculous.”

“I’m ridiculous now?!”

“I didn’t say that.”

“Lovemaking is for the sole purpose of having children. Aren’t you pleased our lovemaking?”

“It’s fine. Mellario, be reasonable. This situation is common. You must accept it.”

She was taken back by his words. “You may be the Prince of Dorne, but you don’t command my feelings!” Mellario marched away annoyed.

Tyene rubbed Arianne’s hand. She was distressed over her parents arguing. “My turn,” Tyene took the brush and began brushing Arianne’s hair.

While most of the family swam in the pools in the afternoon, Mellario overly fussed about the linen in the royal bedchambers. Her servant Belandra was relieved, when Septa Fulvi intercede, “what happen? I thought the linen was all in order.”

“It’s off by an inch.” Mellario tossed the fabric around. “You must think I’m foolish for caring.”

“Not at all,” the septa held up her hands. “Everything should be organized and neat.” She sat down. “This isn’t the matter that’s truly upsetting you.”

“First, Doran said Ellaria would only be here a week at most. Oberyn would soon be bored of her. He was wrong. The whore is still here. It’s not enough that she slept with half of Dorne. She has to stroll around in those provocative attires. They say her mother was a whore.”

“No, her mother was a slave.”

“I don’t see how that would matter.”

“This is because Norvos is one of the best Free Cities. You don’t force your slaves to sleep with anyone who hands you coins.”

“How fiendish!” Mellario gasped. “I always wondered why the other Free Cities spread such vile rumors about us. Their minds are filthy and crude.” She calmed down a little and sat beside Septa Fulvi. “Still, I don’t like how Ellaria dresses and how common paramours are because … promise you won’t tell anyone.”

“I swear it.”

“I know I’m not supposed to,” Mellario played with her fingers nervously. “But I do enjoy sleeping with Doran. He just told me that he felt it simply fine.”

“And you’re afraid that he’ll acquire a paramour for himself,” Mellario nodded her head. The septa rubbed her hand. “Doran isn’t his brother. He won’t do that. In any regards, Oberyn once teased Doran about your sleeping together. Your husband turned the deepest shade of red. That’s more than just fine.”

A few days later, Prince Doran had been reading a book by the pools. He observed not only his nieces playing in the pool but his brother. Ellaria had splashed Oberyn. Of course, he retaliated and splashed her back. She dunked him into the pool. “She is the only one to do that to the Red Viper and live,” Doran remarked.

Septa Fulvi looked up from her needlepoint, “true.”

“Tyene,” Doran noticed her sitting next to her mother reading the ‘Seven-pointed Star.’ “What are you doing here?”

“I rather not be here,” the little girl pouted.

“You and Arianne could both be cleaning chamber pots instead for being the terrors of the pools,” the septa glanced at her.

“This is fine.”

Doran looked around, “where is Arianne?”

“With her mother, which reminds me,” the septa’s eyes grew impish. “You’re making sour cherry soup tomorrow night.”

“You presume to order a prince,” Doran spotted Mellario heading towards them.

“No, a husband,” Septa Fulvi continued sewing.

A thrilled Mellario and a long-suffering Arianne stood before them. “It’s such a beautiful day,” Mellario greeted them. “Arianne decided to pray with me today. In addition, Sarella’s mother brought a surprise for dinner tomorrow.”

“Yes, and Prince Doran just volunteered to make some cherry soup to go with it.” Septa spoke up first.

“How marvelous, a nice Norvoshi meal,” Mellaro kissed Doran on his cheek. “I’m looking forward to it.” She pranced away gleeful. Arianne and Tyene were equally thrilled to be free to go to the pools.

Doran tilted his head to the septa, “evil. How did they ever let you become a septa?”

“Lower standards in Oldtown,” Septa Fulvi bore a smile. She kept her grin at the following night’s dinner.

The soup was good. It had been the surprised meat, which stunned most of the Martell family. “Smoked bear tongue,” Mellario gave a piece to her husband and children. “It’s a rare Norvoshi feast. We have it once every few years. How did your mother get so much of it?”

“She sailed to Bear Island.” Sarella silently hoped that she wouldn’t have to eat it.

“I wonder if we can get some more,” Mellario started cutting into her bear tongue.

“It’s a dangerous voyage passed the Iron Islands. The Ironborn are raiders and rapists.” The septa sipped her soup.

“We wouldn’t want to risk your mother’s life again.” Mellario beamed at Sarella. “Remind me to thank her again when she next returns. Come on. Eat up.”

Quentyn was the first one to brave a taste of it. His older sister Arianne had a different plan. She spun around on her chair. “Areo?”

“Yes, little princess,” the captain of the guards towered behind her.

She held out her plate of bear tongue. “I want you to have it.” He shook his head. “Please,” Arianne gave him her biggest, sweetest eyes. With Doran’s permission, Areo accepted her gift.

Oberyn whispered to his brother, “she’s the clever one.”

“What are you saying?” Mellario scowled.

Septa Fulvi retorted, “he was asking for a piece of tongue.”

“He did indeed,” Doran agreed.

“You may have a small piece.” Mellario’s grimace softened somewhat.

Ellaria entered the room in a modest Dornish attire. She carried a large platter of wintercakes to the table. “I hope you like these too.”

Mellario politely but begrudgingly took one. Ellaria wanted to have a good rapport with her especially since Ellaria was pregnant.

She and Oberyn were looking forward to the baby. His Sand Snakes and Arianne were discussing a name for the new baby, while they ate plums and blood oranges one afternoon. “If it’s a boy,” Arianne peeled open an orange. “His name should be Lewyn after uncle.”

“Why not grandfather’s name?” Nymeria braided Jeyne Fowler’s hair.

“Good man,” Obara sharpened her spear, “terrible name. Though it doesn’t matter, it’s going to be a girl and she’s going to be named after me.”

“Don’t I have a say in this?” Oberyn called out from on top of a plum tree as he taught Sarella to climb.

All of his daughters in unison yelled, “no, father.”

“Where is Gascoyne?” Tyene looked up from her embroidery.

“Squire duty,” Obara rolled her eyes. “You’ll never see me doing that. Chivalry, ugh.”

Jeyne informed them, “my cousin is a squire.”

“Do you have a squire?” Ellaria slowly nibbled on a plum hoping not to vomit.

Oberyn slid down the tree. “I’ve never had one.”

“Oh, you should get a squire. Training him will be wonderful.” Ellaria beamed.

He handed Ellaria another plum. “Do you really wish to deal with another child?” Her smile widened.

Nymeria grinned evilly, “I agree, father. You should. We can all torment him.” Obara and Tyene fancied the thought.

Ellaria pleaded, “you have so much to teach him. It will be fun to watch him learn and improve.”

“You, all agree to this?” His daughters nodded their heads to him. “Alright, I’ll inquire concerning one.” Young boys from four Dornish houses were interviewed by Oberyn. He found the right squire with a great talent for fighting before Ellaria gave birth.

During her last weeks of her pregnancy, she craved figs. The girls searched for the last fig in the Water Gardens since Oberyn promised a reward to the person who found one. Arianne victoriously held it up in the air in front of her cousins and friends.

Without warning, a boy that was about her age snatched it from her. She made a mad dash after him. They bolted into the palace. He suddenly slowed down. She thought she was going to catch him.

Then she heard her father’s stern voice, “Arianne, what did I tell you about running inside?”

Arianne tried to defend herself, “but he took the –“ The boy lifted up his hand to reveal them empty. “But he did it, I saw him take it!” Doran lowered his brow which caused her protests to cease.

Ellaria and Oberyn walked by. “Ah, you’ve met my squire, Daemon Sand. Good. Come meet my daughters now.” He brought the boy along. “These are my Sand Snakes, Obara, Nymeria, Tyene and Sarella.”

“It’s an honor to meet you.” Daemon bowed. He reached over to a potted bush. “Lady Ellaria, I found this fig. Would you like it?”

“Yes, thank you.”

Arianne fumed and charged at Daemon. Septa Fulvi grabbed her before it could happen. “You’re such a sweet boy. You’ll fit right in,” she struggled to hold Arianne.

The Red Viper proved sweet too. He stayed by Ellaria’s side during the labor. She bore him a daughter. “Elia,” he caressed the baby’s head as he held her in his arms. He sat down next to Ellaria on the bed.

She was exhausted yet content, “a beautiful name.”

“I should have done this a while ago.” Oberyn held her hand. “I wish you to be my paramour.”

Ellaria leaned over and kissed him.

It was soon made official. Prince Doran thought it was a good match, though the kingdom gained another Sand Snake. He never minded having a family of serpents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 is a flashback of Harmen Uller's paramour


	3. Chapter 3

When I was a young man, I had only one fear, failure. “Harmen the Failure” or “Harmen the Weak” wasn’t what I wished to be known as. I practiced hard everyday and still hadn’t improved. My father once considered shipping me off overseas to fight in the war. He hoped real combat would strengthen my sword arm.

Sadly, the War of the Ninepenny Kings had finally ended in Essos. Though the crown left six years before, they declared it to be over with just their one Blackfyre penny. Coins were desperately needed for the three Free Cities. Wars cost money and hardships. A Lyseni house Maeron lost more than half their wealth to the Saan pirate. The Lyseni leaders made a truce with the pirate and his fleet for peace. There was no way to reclaim their wealth. Lyseni are merchants. House Maeron decided to make new business. Dorne was the closest and easiest option. It also had an established trade in Planky Town. Silvario Maeron chose a new city of Dorne to do business with. He sailed to Hellholt to rebuild his family’s fortunes.

Wise foreign sailors went no further than Hellgate Hall. Did Silvario never hear any of the rumors about us, or did he simply pray that they were all false? As his ship traveled up the Brimstone river, he forgot about the corpses and gazed upon our dragon peppers, spices, olives and other produce. We were any untouched market. He strolled out of his ship with an arrogant grin and that ridiculous silver gold hair. He thought he could reap great treasures from us. The dead pirates and thieves believed the same thing.

The foreigner was no concern of mine. He had been my father’s problem. The lord of the land handled negotiating trade, and no one dare oppose it, especially his son. Father wouldn’t allow me a place at his table for official meals until I completed the trials. Every warrior of House Uller had been part of the Order of Fire. A warrior was required to master one weapon, ride a horse and accept a challenge. A member of the order issues a challenge to a prospective warrior. The harder the task the greater respect earned in the order. An orphan of the Greenblood joined the Order of Fire by swimming down the entire Brimstone river. Others have walked across a pit of vipers or hot stone. I wasn’t even at that part. I was still trying to ride a horse properly.

My father warned me against picking a wild sand steed. I barely saw the girl on his ship staring at me, while I attempted to ride the horse at the port. I should have been grateful to land in the water when the horse knocked me off. I just kicked in frustration and splashed water. The horse was probably running amok, so I quickly stopped pouting. To everyone’s astonishment, the Lyseni girl had calmed down the horse. I hurried over to her. She gently stroked my horse’s black mane, which matched her own. “He is beautiful. I’ve never seen a horse like this before.” Her accent was Lyseni, but she didn’t resemble any of the other Lyseni that I met at Hellgate.

“He’s just obeying you for now. If you were on top of him, you’ll be knock off like me.”

Her eyes glowed at the opportunity. “May I please ride your horse?”

“Of course,” I only agree to prove that I was right.

She climbed onto the horse and rode it smoother than anyone else. “A horse is your companion. Don’t try to conquer it.” She brought the horse back to me. “Both of you work together. Show it affection, and it’ll reward you with loyalty. All creatures deserve love.”

“You really believe that?” I took the reins from her.

“Yes. I should be heading back to the ship.”

I noticed her glancing at a fig. “Would you like one?”

“I don’t have any money.” I tossed a copper to the farmer. She grabbed a fig, “thank you …”

“Harmen.”

“Borah,” she grinned at me and raced back to the ship. I observed her giving the fig to another girl on the ship.

She was kind. A warrior was never about that. Our hearts were made of bronze, and our hands were callous. Sill songs and ridiculous shining knights were not for me. At least, I reasoned this. The next day, I practiced my morning star and my swordplay by the shore. She again had been staring at me from the ship. I couldn’t help looking back at her. Borah began to dance on the edge of the ship. I took it as a challenge and started maneuvers balancing on a beam on the port. After a while, I realized she didn’t mean it as a competition. She simply wanted me to have some amusement.

“Do you know why the Free Cities are called the Daughters of Valyria?” I shook my head to her. The maester’s history lessons, which didn’t relate to battles weren’t given much ear. “They say Volantis was the name of the Valyrian noble house that founded the freehold. Lys, Myr, Tyrosh and Norvos were daughters of that ancient house. Lys was the prettiest daughter. Myr had been the cleverest. Tyrosh was the warrior daughter. Norvos had been the oldest.” She told me stories and sung songs in Bastard Valyrian. She had a pleasant voice.

Her eyes grew tired. She didn’t seem well one day. I sang the “Brimstone Soup” to her. Every sailor nearby laughed at my truly odious voice. Borah’s smile was worth it.

My friends accompanied me to port the following day. She wasn’t on the deck of the ship as she had usually been. I pretended not to worry. My friend Kyle saw through it and challenged, “go below deck and steal a lock of her hair.”

It was obviously an excuse for me to see her. There was some danger in the pursuit. If I got caught trespassing on the ship, I could receive ten lashes. Knowing my father, I would have received twenty. I didn’t care. I was fearless and wanted to see her. I brought a crate of food. No sailor minds overlooking something, while they devoured a pomegranate. Below deck, I had no idea where to look. Thankfully, a girl pointed the way. I opened the door, “Borah?”

She turned around on the chair to face me. She had been mending some torn lace. “Harmen, what are you doing here?”

“I came here for …” I kneeled down next to her. “Are you ill? Do you have a fever?” I touched her face.

“I’m fine.” She gently rubbed my hand. “You shouldn’t be here. My master,” her face became fearful at the familiar voice approaching. “Hide!” She beckoned me under the table and draped the lace over it.

Silvario and the captain stormed into the cabin. Silvario had been furious. “That stupid old man! He should have kept his mouth shut!”

Borah poured them both a cup of wine. The captain took a cup, “the maester did support trade with us.”

“And with everyone else!” Silvario swung his arm carelessly knocking the cup of wine over. “The other houses will undoubtedly learn about this and wrestle us out of the trade. We probably won’t last a year before it happens. Unless we can get that stubborn goat of a lord to agree to trade with us alone.”

“Lord Uller doesn’t seem incline to any foreign trade. I don’t see how we can change his mind.” The captain barely observed her cleaning up the spilled wine and pouring another cup.

Silvario waved his finger around. “Every man has a weakness. Go find what he secretly desires. Now!” The captain exited the cabin. Silvario shifted his sights to Borah. “On the bed!” He tore her clothes off and tore at her. She didn’t attempt to stop him. She tried to be kind and affectionate so he would calm down. It didn’t matter. He wanted her to suffer his frustrations and fears. The weakling!

When I saw her tears and blood, I went mad and shoved his head against the wall. I grabbed a shirt from drawer and gently put it on her. I wiped the tears from her eyes. “Please come with me.”

Please was a word which was often said by slaves, but they never heard it used. This motivated her to follow behind me as I led her off the ship. A sailor tried to stop us. I casted him into the river. I hoisted her up onto my horse. We rode off to the castle. The ride exacerbated her injuries. She didn’t get off the horse despite the pain. She just held on to me and rested her head on my chest. I carried her to the maester for treatment.

My father promptly learned about this and confronted me. “You know you’ll be punished for this. You aren’t allowed to just take her. We’ll have to give her back.”

“No," I stomped my foot. “I won’t let her go back.”

Before my father could reply, the maester came and gave his report. “Even if she were a prostitute, I would testify that she was raped.”

“She isn’t a prostitute.” My father stated. “She’s a Lyseni slave. We don’t have the authority to interfere in their matters.”

“It’s wrong to let this crime go unpunished.” The castle’s septon exclaimed.

The maester’s face sunk. “She won’t press charges against them. She has been trained to view it as her fault and their right. Vile traditions! She won’t even confess what they did to her.”

“I can persuade her to tell,” the quiet septa asserted.

All eyes were on my father to deliberate. Yet, my father turned to me. “Are you willing to fight for this?”

“No, I’m willing to kill for this.”

“Let’s see if that’s true.” My father knew what was coming next.

Silvario entered the castle with his guards. “The Princess of Dorne will be angered by your action against Lys. You will return my slave to me immediately.”

“The princess will be more upset and unsettled by your cruelty.” My father stared him down.

“Lys won’t allow this insult to stand.”

“I’m willing to bet that Lys won’t care about your fate in the slightest. Regardless, you have made yourself our enemy. Seize them.”

A few Lyseni men fought back and were slaughtered. The coward Silvario quickly yielded.

I pointed my bloody morning star at him. “I swear every pain that you made Borah suffer. You’ll receive tenfold.” They were all taken to the dungeon.

The septa conned Borah into giving details about her rapes. “You told her that she didn’t drink moon tea and she was pregnant. According to Dornish law, the father had to take care of the baby upon pains of death. When she told you that she had intercourse with several men, you lied some more about a special test to determine the father. You got her to list all the men and how badly they hurt her under the pretense of better determining the father.” The maester shook his head in shock, “so many lies. I thought lying was a sin?”

“Those men sinned far worse. I can be forgiven.” The septa handed the list off to the gaolers.

We took possession of the ship. All of the slaves were freed. True to my word, every man who raped someone was brutally tortured and impaled. The remaining Lyseni lost one ear and one hand for failing to prevent the rapes. We piled up the body parts at Hellgate as the dismember Lyseni sailed away.

It was months before Borah fully healed. I had passed my trials for the Order of Fire and was a skilled warrior. The master-at-arms taught me some warriors are distracted by women, while others are spurred on by them. I’m the latter. Borah was my love. I told her that she was a free woman now. I was overjoyed when she chose to be my paramour.

**Author's Note:**

> For more information, please go to https://aurora-light-blog.tumblr.com/


End file.
